


happy in your arms

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a super short, self-indulgent  domestic!Sterek drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.

Stiles has had a long, crappy day at the station. There’s so much more paper work he has to do when he’s trying to cover the supernatural aspects of his cases. He really just wants to crawl into bed and die. Okay, maybe not literally die, but still.

The second the door closes behind him he’s stripping out of his uniform and heading for the room.

Derek’s already in bed. He’s reading as Stiles crawls under the covers with him, wearing just a tee shirt and boxer briefs. Without looking up Derek raises his arm and lets Stiles snuggle up to his chest.

“How’s my favorite deputy?” Derek asks in a murmur, turning his head slightly to kiss Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles grunts in response, nuzzling Derek’s chest as he wraps an arm around his waist.

Stiles bounces against Derek’s chest when he chuckles. “That bad, huh?” He asks, snaking a hand under Stiles’ shirt and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Yeah, that rouge Omega really fucked me up this week.” Stiles says, sighing as he starts to relax. He always feels better when Derek rubs his back.

Derek kisses his forehead again, holding closer. “I’m sorry, baby, but at least there isn’t a new threat every week like before.” He says, putting his book on the nightstand.

Stiles nods, yawning. “True, but still sucks when I have to stay late.” He sighs, rutting himself against his boyfriend’s thigh. “We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

Derek chuckles before he shuts off the lap. “We’ll have sex in the morning.” He promises, leaning down and kissing Stiles. “For now sleep.”

Stiles wants to argue, but he really is tired. Really, really tired. “Okay, I love you, Der.” He tells him, stilling his hips and settling against Derek’s chest.

“I love you too, Stiles.” Derek tells Stiles before he’s completely asleep and snoring against his chest.


End file.
